


Mom, I'm in Love

by potstickersss



Series: Modern Salem [6]
Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, F/F, F/M, Light Angst, Mama Collar loves her mess of a daughter, Papa Collar coming in clutch for his Rae, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potstickersss/pseuds/potstickersss
Summary: Raelle goes home for the weekend and can't help but gush to her parents about Scylla after their amazing date.
Relationships: Edwin Collar & Raelle Collar, Edwin Collar/Willa Collar, Raelle Collar & Scylla Ramshorn, Raelle Collar & Willa Collar, Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Series: Modern Salem [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761226
Comments: 30
Kudos: 206





	Mom, I'm in Love

"Mom? Mom! I'm in deep trouble!" Raelle shouts as soon as she bursts through the front door of her parents' house.

"I told you, your father and I do not have the money to bail you out of jail, so there better not be cops involved, young lady."

Raelle rolls her eyes as her mom walks around the corner.

"No, no bail money needed."

"Oh, then what is this trouble you are referring to? Did you yell at a professor again?" Willa asks, and Raelle drops her bag by the door before moving to hug her mom tight.

"That was one time. And no, it's much more serious than that. I think I am in love."

Willa pauses, and, for a few seconds, Her mind is blank. That is not what she was expecting. She pulls back to study Raelle's face, noticing the wide eyes and the bruising underneath hinting at a sleepless night, and the near pout that showcases a peeling lip. Her daughter has been picking at her lips again. She knows Raelle only does that when she is stressed.

"You're right, that is some deep trouble right there. Come, I just made some cookies, and while you stress eat, you can tell me about this girl who has captured my baby's heart."

Raelle grins. "Thanks, mom."

She bounds into the kitchen, heading straight for the pan sitting on the stove and immediately reaches out to grab a cookie only to yank her hand back.

"Shit, that's hot."

A throat clearing from behind her has Raelle turning to see her mom leaning against the island counter with a plate piled high with the batch of cookies already cooled enough to eat.

Raelle chuckles sheepishly, and Willa shakes her head with a fond smile. She presses a kiss to Raelle's hair when Raelle sits at the counter right in front of the plate.

"You are a goof. But I love you anyway, my darling daughter," Willa says, and Raelle grins with her mouth full much to Willa dismay.

Willa tsks. "What happened to those manners I taught you, missy?"

Raelle pouts and pauses with another cookie halfway to her mouth.

"I'm in the middle of a crisis, mama. Manners are the least of my worries."

Willa softens and nods in acceptance. "Alright, I will let it slide. But just this once. Now tell me about the young lady causing this crisis of yours."

Raelle groans dramatically and shakes her head. "Where do I even start? She is so amazing and beautiful and sweet, and I just can't get enough of her. I want to spend all my time with her mom. Even coming here was a struggle because I just wanted to stay with her. But I also really needed to tell you about her and get your advice."

"Oh, wow. This is serious. I think this conversation requires some comfort hot chocolate," Willa says, and Raelle nods gravely.

"It really does. I've known Scylla for six weeks, and only two days ago, we had our first date. I've got it bad, mama. I don't know what to do."

Willa smiles to herself as she fills the kettle at the sink. Her baby is definitely in deep.

"Scylla? Are we talking about Scylla Ramshorn by any chance?" Willa asks, turning to face Raelle, who is once again munching on another cookie. Raelle pauses in her chewing, her brow furrowing.

"Um yeah, how'd you know?"

"She is in the class I am teaching. Incredibly bright girl and a fantastic student."

"Oh. Okay, cool, so you understand my panic," Raelle says, and Willa chuckles.

"I really don't. Sylla seems lovely. Why are you so scared, honey?"

"I'm not scared. Just...worried? Yeah, worried this is all too fast. We only just had our first date, and I already feel so much for her."

"Yes, but you have also been friends for weeks now, correct?" Willa asks and reaches into the cupboard to grab two mugs and begins to add hot chocolate powder.

"Yeah," Raelle mumbles and Willa peers over her shoulder to find her daughter sulking.

"Honey, what is this really about?" Willa asks quietly, abandoning the hot chocolate to lean across the counter and grasp Raelle's hands.

"I'm not enough for her."

Willa's eyes widen, and Raelle sucks on her bottom lip as she stares down at the counter timidly.

"Now, why on earth do you think that?"

"She's just so put together. She knows what she wants to do, and she is so smart. She gets terrific grades and has goals. She is so sure of her future, and I feel like I might not be able to keep up. I don't even know what I am doing with my life, mom. I don't even like my program. And I am sorry, I know that's not what you want to hear. I don't want to let you and dad down because you helped me pay for school, and I thought I could do it, but I don't know if I can. I don't know if it's me. I'm sorry."

"Oh, my baby come here," Willa whispers, moving around the counter to pull Raelle into her chest.

Raelle buries her face into her mom's shoulder and clings to her back, her fingers fisting her shirt as she struggles not to cry.

"I'm sorry," Raelle whispers, and Willa shakes her head, tightening her hold.

"Never be sorry for this baby. It's okay, I promise. It's just money, alright? If you think dropping out is what you need, then do it. You come first, always. I don't care if you never get a college degree or if you want to switch programs or anything like that. I just need you happy and healthy and to enjoy life. I don't want you to do something because you think it's what your dad and I want, or that you think we will be disappointed if you tell us you don't want to do something. We love you so much, and we are here for you no matter what, okay? I'm sorry I made you feel pressured to continue with school and that you felt you couldn't come to me earlier with this."

Raelle sniffles and pulls back to look up at Willa.

"Thank you. I tried to like school, and sometimes I do. But most of the time it sucks. I think maybe it's the course material that makes it less desirable. I've looked into a few other programs that seem interesting. Maybe, you can look them over with me?"

Willa smiles softly and cups Raelle's face. "Anything you want, baby."

"What is going on here? Who do I have to hunt down for making my girl cry?"

Raelle grins and hops off her stool to rush her dad as he walks through the doorway. Edwin laughs and welcomes the near tackle of a hug, cradling Raelle's head to his chest.

"Hi to you, sweetheart, everything okay?" He asks when Raelle peers up at him, and she sends him a small smile.

"Yeah, I think so."

"So, I don't need to grab my hunting rifle?"

Raelle grins widely and shakes her head.

"No Pops, no need for violence. But um I might be dropping my program."

Edwin's brows raise, and he looks over Raelle's head to meet Willa's gaze. She sends him a small nod, and he quickly returns his gaze to Raelle.

"Oh, hey, that's okay. University sometimes isn't the right fit. You know you always have a place at my company if you choose."

"Thanks, Pops. I think I'm going to look into other programs first to see if something else is a better fit."

"Well, I'm proud of you. I know this probably wasn't easy to bring to our attention."

Raelle swallows the lump in her throat and nods.

"Thank you."

"There is another thing too, Ed," Willa says, bringing their attention back to her and Raelle groans when she notices the smirk playing on her mother's lips. "Our little girl is in love."

Edwin stiffens and immediately looks down at Raelle with wide eyes.

"Oh. Oh, man. I think I need to sit. And maybe some of those cookies. This news is not something I can hear on an empty stomach."

Raelle shoves his chest, pulling a boisterous laugh from Ed, and Willa smiles, moving to finish up the hot chocolate finally. She grabs a third mug, and soon, all three of them are sitting in the living room with their drinks and the rest of the cookies.

"Scylla prefers tea over hot chocolate, can you believe that?" Raelle says, and Willa hums as she watches Raelle grab a stack of cookies and begins to dip them into her hot chocolate, taking giant bites after each dunk.

"That reminds me, we need more tea," Edwin says, munching on his cookies, and Willa nods, making a mental note to buy some on their next visit to the store. "And Dr. Pepper. I drank the last one at work today."

"Scylla hates Dr. Pepper," Raelle comments casually, focused on breaking a cookie in half, and Willa takes a sip of her hot chocolate to hide the grin starting to spread across her face.

"How can anyone hate Dr. Pepper?" Ed asks, looking down at Raelle, where she sits on the ground at the coffee table facing the couch.

"That's what I said. She somehow loves Orange Crush but won't touch Dr. Pepper."

"Orange Crush? Really?" Ed mutters, popping a piece of the cookie into his mouth before leaning forward to grab a couple more off the plate.

"Mmhmm," Raelle hums as she gulps her beverage.

"You two are going to ruin your dinner with all these cookies," Willa says and Raelle shrugs.

"Dinner is like three hours away. I'll be hungry by then."

"The kid's right, when have we ever not managed to eat dinner?" Ed asks, and Willa chuckles.

"That's true. But fair warning I'm making pasta, so maybe pace yourself."

"Oh, mom, did I tell you where I took Scylla for dinner?" Raelle asks, perking up, and Willa shakes her head with a small grin. "We went to _Bella Vita_ , the Italian place I told you about a while ago. It was the best; we should go there sometime."

"How about your next visit we all go?"

"Awesome."

"Wait, am I missing something? I thought Scylla was a friend," Edwin asks, and Willa rolls her eyes.

"She's the girl Raelle is currently dating, love."

Ed frowns and peers over at Raelle, who is watching him expectantly. "Oh. Oh! Right the being in love thing. Got distracted by those cookies earlier, sorry."

Raelle laughs, and Willa shakes her head before leaning over to press a kiss to Ed's cheek. "You're lucky you're cute, hun."

"Yeah yeah. Now tell me about this girl Scylla. I'm not sure how I feel about you dating someone who hates Dr. Pepper. I didn't think much of it before, but now that I know she's more than a friend, that changes things."

Raelle snickers and moves from the floor to sit on the couch between Ed and Willa, placing her feet on the coffee table before focusing on her father.

"She's the best dad. Smart, sweet, beautiful, and so kind. And witty. She has a fantastic sense of humour and keeps me on my toes. I love it. Her sarcasm compliments mine perfectly, and it's just so easy. Us together feels so natural. I just like her so much. I want to spend all my time with her. It's a real problem. She's like a freaking siren, especially with her blue eyes. They suck me right in, and I can't get enough."

Ed whistles slowly when Raelle finishes, and Willa meets his gaze over the top of Raelle's head, the two sharing grin.

"Oh, you've it bad, babygirl," He says, and Raelle groans, smacking her head against the back of the couch.

"I know! What do I do? This is fast, way too fast, but it also feels so right."

"When you know you know darlin'. Take it from me. When I met your mama, she hit me with her car and as soon as I saw her standing over me looking like a damn angel come to collect me, I knew she was the one. And now look at us, twenty-eight years together with a beautiful amazing daughter. Don't focus on how fast things are going or other's opinions of your relationship and the steps you do or don't take. What matters is that you two share the same ideals and know what you want from the relationship. Your feelings are valid, and if she is as crazy about as you are about her, I know it will last. It'll take work, but the best things in life are never easy, remember that," Ed says and Raelle bites her lip as she stares up at him before turning to face her mom.

"Did you really hit him with a car?"

Willa rolls her eyes. "He stepped off the curb as I was turning. I was not at fault, alright?"

Raelle snickers and looks back over at her dad, who reaches out to cup the back of her head, playing with the ends of her hair.

"Thanks, Pops. That really helps. And I'm glad mom hit you with a car."

Ed laughs and tugs Raelle into his side. "Me too, kid. Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to start leaving a small description for each upcoming part so you can know what to expect.
> 
> Up next (Part 8): Scylla's ex is back in town and Raelle is not sure how she feels about it.
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
